Think of one for me!Please)
by MononokeHime5
Summary: Prince Quatre is captured by Prince Trowa,his enemy,and Trowa has plans for Quatre.(Isn't what it sounds like)


Think of a title for me!  
E-mail me:explorer8136@msn.com  
this fic is by:MononokeHime5 LITTLE sister of PrincessWashu7  
//=Thoughts  
*=Author's thoughts  
  
Quatre:Yay!I new fic I hope it's about Trowa and Me you know we work so good togetheir  
MononokeHime5:It is, now shut up!  
Quatre:She's moody  
Trowa:Can we get this d*** fic started!  
MononokeHime5:*MononokeHime5 hits Trowa with a Japanese fan*We don't curse in my fics,  
or I kill off your charcter!!!!!  
-SLIENCE-   
  
In a time,in a world where it's neighbor against neighbor.Were two  
kingdoms fighting over land.These kingdoms were fighting a dark   
and terrible war,filled with sorrow and hate.In each fo these kingdoms lived two young,handsome princes.  
One prince was,Quatre he was very native,kind,caring,loved his people dearly and he was very beauitful.  
The other prince was,Trowa he was a rather attractive boy who was tall and slender,he was kind too till his father turned him cold and   
heartless.  
  
Ch.1  
  
"Your highness,"A servent yelled,ran up to Prince Trowa than bowed  
to his young master.  
"Yes,"Trowa answered,dressed in a "Canidate for Goddess" outfit with face makings and all!*A goddess piolt outfit*  
"Some new prisoners have arrived and since your father's at war we you to make a desion on what to do with them,"the servent explained.  
"Kill them!Is that hard to firgure out,"Trowa snaped.  
"But..."The servent started scared.  
"What,now!"Trowa said rasing his hand but stopped when the servent quickly said.  
"There Prince is among them,Prince Quatre is one of the  
prisoners,"the servent told the Prince.  
"Prince Quatre is among the prisoners?"Trowa asked,  
The servent shoke his head.  
"I want you to take the prisoners to the mines,and take Prince Quatre to my room,and have them clean him up and dress him,"  
Trowa told the servent who bowed then ran off to follow his master's   
order.  
//I think I know a way to steal that kingdom and the Prince is the key//  
As Trowa walked down the hall he wondered what his future husband would look like.   
  
Ch.2  
  
  
Trowa opened the door to his room,he saw a servent putting the face makeup on a blond boy the prince,Trowa assumed.He wore a costume like Trowa which symbols a royal in Trowa's kingdom.  
From where Trowa stood he couldn't see the boys face.The servent left and the blond started to cry.Trowa faked a cough and the blond turned around.Trowa was taken back by the boy's beauitful face.  
"Who are you?"he asked frighted.  
"I am Prince Trowa,And welcome to my kingdom..."That's all Trowa could say he was still stuyding the boys face.  
"Prince Trowa"he said looking confused.  
"And you are Prince Quatre..."Trowa said but Quatre interupted.  
"Why have you brought me here,to your room..I'm a prisoner of war I will share my people's fate..."He said looking at his reflection.  
Trowa walked over towards Quatre,grabed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.  
"I've brought you to my room because I have plans for you,"Trowa grinned.  
//Will this work//  
"What are you going to do question me,beat me...rape me?"Quatre said with a hint of fear in his eyes.  
"Rape you?!Trowa said than let go of Quatre's chin,"how dare you suggest something like that.You're going to marry me!!"  
"What the..."Quatre turned to protest but Trowa put two fingers over Quatre's lips.  
"You know..Quatre,my father always taught me to think differently than others..and when I heard the prince from the enemy country was here I had every intenstion of killing you...but then I had a crazy idea...a really crazy idea...What you married...then I'd be the co-aire  
to the throne of your country"Trowa explained.  
"So,"Quatre started with hate in his eyes,"You plan to marry me, kill me then become the king of my country,"  
"Kinda,Take out the killing part,I completely plan on making you my husband for life,"Trowa smiled.  
"How not romantic?"Quatre said sarcasticly.  
  
Ch.3  
  
  
Trowa left Quatre alone to get some fresh air.He was thinking that  
//Even if we do marry and I become the king of his country,I'd be making him unhappy for life//  
While Trowa was thinking about Quatre,Quatre was thinking about Trowa.Quatre's confused thoughts clouded his mind.   
//The nerve of that guy telling me to marry him like that,But he's kinda cute..What are you thinking Quatre that's not important//  
Suddenly the door opened and Trowa walked in.Trowa saw Quatre eating at a small table made for two,Trowa sat arcoss from Quatre wondering what to say.  
Then Quatre broke the slience,"How can you wear this outfit all day? These shorts are so short I feel like a slut....."  
//Why did I say that//  
Quatre and Trowa bushed at the same time.  
"Um,Quatre would you like a tour of the royal gardens,"Trowa asked.  
"No,thank you.."Quatre answered.  
"You know Quatre your more beauitful than any garden in my whole kingdom...,"Trowa said bushing, afterwards Quatre joined in on the blushing.  
"Your highness...."Quatre started but Trowa interpured.  
"Trowa..this isn't the royal court,please just call me Trowa.."Trowa told the blond.  
Quatre shyed and went on,"Trowa..were you serious about... marriage?"Quatre asked scared to what that answer might be.  
"Yes,"Trowa tried to say heartlessly but fought himself saying it sadly.  
"Are you even going to tell me when we're going to get married..." Quatre asked hopeing for an answer.  
"I don't know maybe a few hours,maybe a few minutes......"Trowa answered.  
"What you weren't even gonna tell me a day in advance..."Quatre yelled.  
Trowa smiled,"NO,but I promise to give you an hours notice.."  
"Why you heartless,Son of a..."Quatre started to yell when a servent ran in.  
"Forgive me your highness,but new news from the war front..!"  
the servent said.  
"Go on,"Trowa told the servent.  
"The king of the enemy country was shot and our spy says he's dying."The servent informed Trowa.  
Quatre sunk to the floor in shock .  
"Are you sure?"Trowa asked.  
"Yes,sir,"He answered.  
//darn!//Trowa thought//I have to be married to Quatre before his father dies or I can't get the kingdom//  
Trowa whispered to the servent so that the still in shock Quatre couldn't hear."Tell the head servent to make arrangements for me and Prince Quatre to be wed at once..."  
The same night Quatre learned his father was dying,he was forced to marry Trowa.  
  
*Does it suck there's more but I didn't type the rest,if I get 10 reviews I'll type the rest OK*  
  
Quatre:Hey!Girl who wrote the fic!  
MononokeHime5:What?  
Quatre:Why is Trowa such an idoit in this fic?  
MononokeHime5:Cause' he's aways an idoit!  
Quatre:OH!!  
MononokeHime5:Dumb Blond   
Trowa:Hey stop talking about me behide my back!  
Quatre:Trowa-chan your so cute when you yell!!  
Trowa:Hey there's no disclamers!Shouldn't we get payed!  
MononokeHime5:Oophs!Um,this is my story I.....these charcters aren't mine there... the guy who... created them..or something like that...  
Quatre:Yay!Good speech!*Quatre claps*  
MononokeHime5:Dumb Blond!  
Trowa:Cute Blond.  
Quatre:I'm blond? 


End file.
